<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One heart by DaniTsubasa2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444845">One heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2'>DaniTsubasa2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Deus Salve o Rei [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deus Salve o Rei (Brazil TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ação, Drama, F/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:40:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Após a rebelião dos presos na feira estar sob controle, toda a confusão faz as memórias de Amália ressurgirem de repente, e ela foge pela floresta ao encontro de Afonso, que continua lutando com os homens de Constantino. O que a plebeia não tinha em mente era ser seguida por um dos criminosos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amália Giordano &amp; Afonso de Monferrato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Deus Salve o Rei [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922275</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nota publicada quando escrevi essa história em 2018:</p><p>Comecei a desenvolver essa one antes dos últimos resumos divulgados e me inspirei um pouco neles para desenvolver. Mais um modo alternativo ao reencontro Afonsália que estamos aguardando tanto. ♥</p><p> </p><p>Deus Salve o Rei e seus personagens não me pertencem. Deixo os créditos à Rede Globo, ao autor Daniel Adjafre, e ao diretor Fabrício Mamberti.</p><p>*Essa história também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>                Amália sumiu antes que qualquer um pudesse detê-la. Praticamente fugiu para a floresta antes que percebessem que ela estava saindo. Agora o problema dos comerciantes da cidade estava parcialmente resolvido, mas uma guerra ainda dava sinais de ameaçar Artena, e o conflito da floresta continuava desde o dia em que Constantino raptara a princesa. E era por isso que Amália estava correndo para lá.</p><p>                Afonso... Se ele morresse nessa batalha, jamais se perdoaria por tudo que fizera ele passar, por deixá-lo morrer com aquela dor. Suas memórias tinham vindo à tona aos poucos após o reencontro com o imprestável ex-soldado do palácio, do qual ela conseguira fugir no conflito na feira. E precisava que Afonso soubesse disso, que ele soubesse o quanto ela o amava, o quanto a culpa pesava sobre ela, ainda que não tivesse culpa alguma, e o quanto ela queria enforcar Virgílio com suas próprias mãos por se aproveitar de sua condição. E o que mais a preocupava agora. Uma parte dela não queria correr aquele risco, mas se não o fizesse, certamente enlouqueceria. Sua mão afagou rapidamente o ventre enquanto seu cavalo corria mais e mais na direção da floresta.</p><p>                - Aguente, meu filho. Aguente, por favor...</p><p>                Acabou parando perto do campo onde costumava colher laranjas, onde conhecera Afonso, quando o som de lâminas colidindo e vozes nervosas chegaram a seus ouvidos. Parou a uma distância segura, deixando seu cavalo bem escondido e protegido entre as árvores, e caminhou lentamente na direção do som, abaixada para se esconder no capim. Vultos surgiram lutando entre as folhas. E entre vários homens desconhecidos estava Afonso. Lutando sozinho. No instante em que se levantava e se virava para pegar seu arco e as flechas, Amália se viu encarando um furioso Tirso, com a cabeça ainda sangrando da pedrada que ela lhe dera na feira para fugir.</p><p>                - Dessa vez... Você não me escapa! – Falou com ódio.</p><p>                O homem estava desarmado, mas seus olhos ardiam em chamas. Amália continuou parada pensando no que fazer ou esperando que ele a atacasse por segundos que pareceram uma eternidade. Tirso gritou furioso e avançou em sua direção. Amália respirou fundo tentando controlar o coração acelerado e se manteve firme até Tirso estar a menos de um metro dela, desviando habilmente antes da colisão. O homem se desequilibrou e caiu, mas levantou com ainda mais raiva, e dessa vez conseguiu alcançá-la, prendendo-a pelas costas e apertando seu pescoço com o braço. Tinha que se libertar! Dessa vez estava sozinha. E agora eram duas vidas em risco.</p><p>                - Agora você vai aprender que ninguém me tira meu cargo e fere minha honra e fica por isso mesmo – ele falou venenosamente em seu ouvido, com um sorriso macabro.</p><p>                Amália se sentiu gelar por dentro. Muito mais do que se redimir com o amor de sua vida, agora só conseguia pensar em seu filho.</p><p>******</p><p>                Afonso desviou o olhar na direção das árvores por um instante, pensava ter ouvido vozes e visto vultos. Como se o sangue em suas veias congelasse, um mau pressentimento o tomou e por um momento se sentiu sufocado. Mas não podia se concentrar nisso, um soldado de Constantino acabara de feri-lo, cortando sua roupa e sua pele no braço esquerdo. Afonso emitiu um gemido de dor e continuou a combater o adversário.</p><p>******</p><p>                Enquanto tentava pensar, Amália sentiu uma dor aguda no braço esquerdo, e se perguntou se deveria ser a força que estava usando para evitar ser enforcada por Tirso. Estava tentando se mover dentro do aperto enquanto o homem a arrastava para algum lugar, tão furioso que parecia insano. Amália finalmente conseguiu se mover e cravou seus dentes com força no braço do criminoso, e fez o mesmo com as unhas, por mais que detestasse ter que pôr seus dentes em contato com alguém tão imprestável.</p><p>                Tirso gritou, a soltando imediatamente e observando manchas de sangue surgirem em sua roupa. Amália pensava no que fazer quando o homem apanhou uma pedra de tamanho considerável do chão e ergueu o braço para mirar nela, mas o momento seguinte se passou tão rápido que até parecia um sonho. Seu cavalo estava mais perto do que ela pensava, e surgiu golpeando fortemente o fugitivo com as patas dianteiras. Tirso colidiu com o tronco de uma árvore e perdeu a consciência imediatamente ao bater a cabeça no chão. Amália agora pouco se importava se estava vivo ou morto. Correu para perto do cavalo, acariciando o pescoço do animal como agradecimento e o levando para outro lugar, não o queria em risco caso Tirso acordasse.</p><p>                Tomou alguns instantes tentando estabilizar sua respiração e seus batimentos cardíacos, nada disso era bom para o bebê. Lembrou-se do susto que levou ao acordar sem memória e sua mãe lhe dizer que ela estava grávida de um homem do qual nem se lembrava de conhecer e que por muita, muita sorte, não perdera o bebê. Pegou seu arco, voltou a concentrar-se nos sons de batalha e os seguiu, chegando ao local onde Afonso ainda lutava, agora machucado, e contra apenas dois homens ao invés de dez ou mais. Todos os três pareciam bem cansados. O ferreiro desferiu mais alguns golpes de espada, deixando apenas um soldado de pé, mas cometendo o erro de dar as costas para este último.</p><p>                Amália tinha certeza de sequer ter pensado ao erguer o arco e mirar no homem que erguia a espada contra as costas de Afonso, acertando-o de raspão no braço. Não era dela matar alguém se pudesse evitar, embora não hesitasse correr o risco se não houvesse outra saída. O soldado de Constantino gritou, soltando a espada para segurar o local machucado. Foi o bastante para chamar a atenção de Afonso, que se voltou imediatamente para o homem ferido e o nocauteou com um soco. O Monferrato ficou um instante parado olhando seu último oponente no chão, então guardou a espada e segurou o braço ferido, sua expressão se contorceu em dor. Mas a curiosidade sobre a procedência da flecha finalmente o atingiu, e olhou na direção de onde pensara ter visto um luta minutos atrás. Ficou paralisado quando seus olhos encontraram os de Amália, que abaixava o arco. A plebeia também o encarava, e seus olhos brilhavam, pelas lágrimas e outros mil sentimentos, que ele também sentia.</p><p>                A ruiva largou o arco, correndo em sua direção. Amália não disse uma única palavra, apenas o beijou, tão intensamente quanto da primeira vez quando foram flagrados por Virgílio. Afonso ficou obviamente feliz, mas confuso.</p><p>                — Amália, eu...</p><p>                — Meu amor – ela falou, e não precisa de mais do que isso para que ele entendesse.</p><p>                — Você não sabe como esperei por isso.</p><p>                Ignorando a dor do ferimento, Afonso a prendeu pela cintura e entrelaçou os dedos da outra mão nos cabelos ruivos, beijando-a novamente e entregando-se a ela com tanta vontade que mais tarde ele juraria que esqueceu do campo de batalha em volta e até ficou perdido por alguns segundos ao abrir os olhos e voltar à realidade.</p><p>                — Afonso... – ela murmurou antes de beijá-lo outra vez – Me perdoa. Me perdoa – outro beijo – Me perdoa.</p><p>                O ferreiro a beijou de volta e depois a encarou, vendo lágrimas se formarem nos olhos claros e correrem pelo rosto. Afonso as secou e beijou a testa da amada, que tomou uma das mãos dele nas dela e a levou aos lábios. Então tornaram a se abraçar e se olhar.</p><p>                — Bem?</p><p>                — Sim – Amália respondeu, ganhando dele um daqueles sorrisos que a deixava sem fôlego.</p><p>                — Você... – Afonso começou, afagando a cintura da ruiva, e não precisando concluir a pergunta.</p><p>                — Estamos bem.</p><p>                — Meu amor, tem sangue nas suas unhas.</p><p>                — Longa história. Temos que cuidar disso – ela falou indicando o corte em seu braço.</p><p>                — E de você.</p><p>                Afonso olhou em volta, não havia um sequer sinal de Constantino ou de seu exército.</p><p>                — Vamos pra casa – o ex-príncipe pediu, beijando sua bochecha.</p><p>                — É tudo que eu quero agora.</p><p>******</p><p>                — Tiago!!</p><p>                O jovem correu para fora junto com Diana, vendo a irmã tentando manter Afonso de pé, como acontecera no roubo do anel de Crisélia. O casal segurou Afonso, ferido e desmaiado, e o levaram para dentro.</p><p>                — O que aconteceu? – Tiago questionou, preferindo não perguntar ainda porque os dois tinham voltado juntos, dadas as atuais circunstâncias.</p><p>                — Ele combateu mais de dez homens, um deles o feriu. Antes disso ele já parecia exausto. Desmaiou quando desmontamos. Onde estão nossos pais?</p><p>                — Dormindo. Nossa mãe está bem, mas precisa de repouso. Depois que voltamos pra casa e você sumiu, soubemos que alguns dos presos escaparam pela floresta, íamos sair pra te procurar quando você chegou. Você e o bebê podiam estar em risco.</p><p>                — Me desculpe, meu irmão, mas eu não podia esperar...</p><p>                — Amália? – Diana perguntou lançando um olhar ao ferreiro desfalecido na cama – Você lembra de quem ele é?</p><p>                A plebeia sorriu.</p><p>                — Tudo veio de repente. Eu me lembro.</p><p>                Os outros dois riram junto com ela e a abraçaram.</p><p>******</p><p>                Sua vida parecia se repetir. Afonso abriu os olhos e a princípio tudo estava embaçado. Piscou algumas vezes e focalizou a janela do quarto dele e de Amália, quase como quando a conheceu. Ainda estava claro. Estendeu a mão para o braço ferido e sentiu ataduras por baixo do tecido da camisa. Se mexeu um pouco e acordou Amália, que o olhou e voltou a afagar seu cabelo. Só então percebeu que estava deitado no colo dela, e olhou para cima, sorrindo para a ruiva, que sorriu de volta. Não tinha sido tudo um sonho cruel afinal.</p><p>                — Meu amor...</p><p>                A ruiva o encarou com tanto amor que não era preciso resposta alguma. E Afonso poderia vislumbra-la para sempre. A luz que entrava pela janela deixava ainda mais belo o conjunto de cabelos ruivos, olhos claros e sardas.</p><p>                — Nunca mais eu quero que nada disso aconteça.</p><p>                — Se acontecer, passaremos por cima de novo. Você mesmo disse, o destino é implacável, não se deixa trapacear e não negocia... Você desmaiou quando chegamos. Confesso que tive medo.</p><p>                Afonso riu.</p><p>                — A longa batalha me enfraqueceu.</p><p>                Amália deslizou para o lado dele, repousando a cabeça do amado no travesseiro, e deitando ao seu lado. Um olhar, um beijo, dedos entrelaçados e testas unidas.</p><p>                — Eu vou cuidar de você agora. E você vai ficar quieto e descansar.</p><p>                — O bebê.</p><p>                — Estamos bem. Mamãe e papai estão descansando, mas Tiago e Diana vão nos ajudar.</p><p>                Afonso a contemplou enquanto Amália acariciava seu rosto. Havia tanto ainda a ser dito, perguntando, resolvido... Ele queria saber o que tinha acontecido antes dela encontrá-lo lutando, qual era o problema com a feira da cidade, de onde viera o sangue nas unhas dela mais cedo. Outra coisa que ele notou é que ela estava usando aliança de novo. Afonso nunca havia tirado a dele, mesmo com a anulação do casamento. Amália seguiu sua linha de pensamento e beijou a mão em que ele usava a aliança.</p><p>                — Vamos resolver isso. Quando estivermos bem. Vamos resolver tudo.</p><p>                — Eu nunca duvidaria de você.</p><p>                — Eu sei.</p><p>                Um intenso e verdadeiro sorriso foi trocado entre eles antes que Amália se debruçasse para beijá-lo outra vez.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leiam também minhas outras fics Afonsália, que na ordem que escrevi são:</p><p>1 - A princesa para meu reino<br/>2 - Watch it all fade<br/>3 - Your heart over mine<br/>4 - One heart<br/>5 - The true love of mine<br/>6 - Uma história que ninguém nunca ouviu<br/>7 - Cada dia da minha vida<br/>8 - Always come back for me<br/>9 - Laços</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>